


Constricted

by Bubblesmut



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fetish, Lesbian, NSFW, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: Max and Chloe have a hot time with handcuffs.





	Constricted

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Haven't written a nsfw fic in a while, and I've had this one in the works for forever. Someone suggested the idea to me forever ago and I always liked it, but never did it! Thanks to anybody who reads this, leaves a comment, or a kudos! It is much appreciated! Thank you!

“Are you ready, Chloe?”   
  
I feel nervousness creeping in my chest, but I can’t deny it, I’m _really_ horny, too.   
  
Chloe smirks at me, her eyes teasing me and her face red.   
  
“Always.”

With care, I move toward Chloe and wrap the black fabric in my hands around her eyes, tying it gently behind her head. I heard her audibly swallow, and I could tell she was either getting nervous or excited. I pick the handcuffs up off my side table and pull Chloe’s arms behind her, arranging them so they were hooked behind my bed. I fasten the handcuffs to her wrists, making sure they were tight, but not constricting. I see that her nipples are hard and that her face was redder than it had been when we had started.   
  
“Don’t get _too_ excited just yet, baby…” I tease her, running my hands down her ribs. I heard her cuffs rattle as she shuddered from my touch, and it sent a shiver down my spine. I kiss her on the back of the neck, reaching my hand over to tweak her nipple.   
  
“ _Fuck_ …ah…”

I felt goosebumps rising on her breast and her nipple was now fully erect as she pushed herself into my hand. I take my hand away and move myself in front of her, pushing myself between her legs. I cup her face in my hands, touching my forehead to hers.   
  
“It’s so cute to see you like this, Chloe…you’re _so_ sensitive,” I murmur to her as I kiss her. I feel Chloe push herself into me and I oblige her, sliding my tongue between her lips. I hear her whine as she struggles to get closer to me, her cuffs rattling in distress. I take my hands away from her face and push her down onto the bed causing her to gasp in surprise. I immediately dive into her neck, my teeth biting into her.   
  
_“...ah…”_ Chloe moans, and I bite down harder, making her yelp. I work my way down her body with kisses, stopping to service her breasts. I lightly nip at the skin around her nipple, my tongue circling her areola. I feel her abdomen twitch and her hips rise toward my groin. I bite at her nipple and she cries out again, trying again to force herself closer to me. I give into her and slowly kiss my way down toward her navel, biting just below it.   
  
“ _Hah…ah…”_ Chloe huffs, edging herself toward me. I push myself up and above her, a grin making its way across my face. Her lust had been getting me hot, and I take off my shirt, the cool air grazing my body. I tear off my pants and my bra, leaving only my panties.   


“Please, Max…please…” Chloe begs and I know she wants me to keep giving her attention. I push myself back between her legs, humping her slightly. Chloe hums in pleasure as her cuffs rattle from her continued efforts from trying to get closer to me, to give herself _some_ kind of relief. My heart pounds as I realize what position I’m exactly in.   
  
I have complete control over Chloe.  
  
“…please _what,_ Chloe?”   
  
“ _Fuck_ me Max. _Fuck me hard.”_ Chloe begs and I can hear how she’s squirming in ecstasy. I bite my lip and tease her, running my finger up her panties, intentionally pressing my finger into her clit. I can feel her panties were slightly damp, and I rub her very slowly.   
  
“Fuck you hard, hmm…maybe if you ask the _right_ way…” I was _so_ glad Chloe couldn’t see my face, as being a dominatrix was still a little odd for me, and my I could feel how red my face was. I couldn’t deny how hot it was seeing Chloe squirm and beg me to fuck her, as it was usually the other way around.

“Fuck me, _master_ ,” Chloe cries out, and hearing her desperation seeping off from her words makes me shudder. I didn’t realize Chloe would get _this_ into it, but I certainly wasn’t complaining. I slide a second finger along her, my fingers pressing between her folds. I rub harder against her clit, which Chloe graciously accepts.   
  
“Ah…yes…h…harder…”   
  
I pull my hand away and I kiss her hard, moving my hands to her sides, digging my nails into her. Chloe yelps due to the sudden change and the piercing of my nails, and I move up to her ear, biting her lobe.   
  
“ _Max...”_ Chloe cries out, and I move myself back in front of her, pressing hard into her groin. I move my hand up toward her mouth and run my thumb across her lips. She immediately starts licking me, her teeth grazing my skin. I blush and reach down to please myself, enjoying the feeling of her tongue on my hand.   
  
“Mm…if you want me to fuck you…you have to ask _politely_ and the _right_ way, baby…” I could feel that I had gotten hot from all of this foreplay. Chloe stops licking me and instead kisses my hand hard, making me touch myself a little faster.

“ _Please fuck me, master…!!”_ Chloe cries out and I lick my lips. Damn it, why did it have to be so fucking hot to hear her absolutely craving me while she can’t even please herself? Especially since I could hear her tugging at her cuffs, as if to plead for me to let her go.   
  
“Well…since you asked like _that…”_ I tease Chloe, pulling my hand away from myself to attend to her more. I lean down and tuck myself into her neck, grazing my teeth against her skin. I hear her whine and she struggles to move toward me, and I feel her knees curl toward me, her ecstasy heightened. I bite down and sink my teeth into her, and her response is immediate – she stiffens, moaning.   
  
“Ah…god, Max…” Chloe huffs, her legs restless. I reach down and tease her again, my fingers grazing her thighs. I bite down again, leaving marks on Chloe’s neck, making her cry out. I kiss my way down her collarbone, making my way to her breasts. I kiss her left breast, moving to her nipple, and teasing it with my teeth, relishing in her outcries.   
  
“M-max…ah…your mouth feels _so_ good…nnnh…”   
  
Chloe fusses with her bindings, trying to squirm closer to me. I continue trailing my kisses further down her body, stopping just above her panties. I kiss her hips and push my way between her thighs, nipping at her thighs. She whimpers as I make my way up her legs, finally landing at her sex. I can feel her legs quivering as I kiss her, taking in her scent. She smelled _so_ sweet, it was almost sickening.   
  
“ _Please_ Max, _please…_ eat me…” Chloe huffs, trying to rub herself against my mouth. I smirk, appreciating just _how_ horny she was right now. I give in, pulling myself up and hooking my fingers underneath her panties, pulling them off as slowly as I could. Chloe tugs at her chains, fussing with her legs, trying to get me to hurry up.   
  
“Now, you keep acting like that, and maybe I’ll make you wait even _longer…_ ” I tease her, taking her panties off. She reacts, spreading her legs for me, trying to entice me. As much as I want to make her wait, I really can’t resist tasting her at this point, seeing as how she’s beautifully laid out before me.   
  
I kiss my way back up to her sex and tease her with my finger, rubbing her clit. Before giving her much time to process, I get to work, running my tongue up her labia. I hear Chloe shake more violently toward me, moaning.   
  
“Ah…yes… _fuck_ Max…god…ahn…”   
  
I dive my tongue into her, feeling her wetness coating me. I feel her legs straighten and clench toward my skull, and I bring my hands up her thighs, digging my nails into her flesh. She squeals with pleasure, making quite a racket with her cuffs. To drive her more insane, I tease her entrance with my finger only for a moment before diving in, fucking her. I can hear how wet she’s getting as my fingers ease their way in and out of her, ramping up her ecstasy.   
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck…_ harder… _harder_ , Max, fuck me hard…”   
  
I glance up to see Chloe’s neck craned back, her mouth agape, huffing. Her hands are screwed into tight fits and she’s clenching at my bedframe, trying to use her hips to help fuck herself against my hand. I sate her, fucking her as fast as my hand would allow me, my tongue ravaging her clit.   
  
“ _Oh_ fuc…ah…ah…ah!!!” Chloe cries, her muscles tightening around my fingers. I pull my fingers out nice and slow, appreciating the _pop_ her pussy makes. Chloe shivers in anticipation, likely moments away from complaining about how close she was to coming. Before she has a chance, however, I prop my hands beneath her ass, pushing her legs upward. She seems to get the idea and holds her legs above me as I dive back into her pussy, now tongue-fucking her.   
  
“ _Oh my god…_ fuck…fuck, Max, fuck…your tongue feels _so_ fucking good…” Chloe squeals, continuing to moan. I drag my tongue from her entrance to her clit, making sure to stop and make slow circles with the tip of my tongue just around her clit, driving her crazy.   
  
“Ahh…ahh, fuck…just”  
  
Chloe gasps, and I feel her tighten.  


“…r-right there! _Right there!!_ I’m…! Fuck, Max, I’m gonna…!”   
  
I hear her struggle again with her cuffs, and I look up at her, seeing her body glistening in sweat, her arms trying so desperately to reach toward me and her face locked in absolute pleasure. I could tell she really _was_ about to come, as her mouth was agape and she couldn’t stop moaning. I tease her sweet spot right below her clit with my tongue, fucking her as fast as I could.   
  
“I’m…! I’m coming! I’m coming!! Fuck!!!” Chloe screams, her chains pulling taught. I lick her long and slow, feeling her juices coating my tongue. I wouldn’t let her off that easily, though, and continued to lick, spreading her cum across her pussy, hearing her whine, putting her into a state of overwhelming pleasure.   
  
“Ack…! I’m…too sensiti… _ahh…_ god…Maaax…I can’t…I can- _fuck!_ Ah…”   
  
When I feel her muscles _finally_ start to stop twitching, I give her a final lick, savoring her taste which coats my tongue. I kiss her sex, then kiss my way back up her stomach, giving her a peck on the lips. She returns my kiss, smiling at me.   
  
“Fuck, Max, that was _a-ma-zing,”_ Chloe quips, struggling with the cuffs. I give in, reaching over to my desk and grabbing the key. I unlock her cuffs and she sits up, moving to take her blindfold off. As soon as she does, she wastes no time and greets me with a kiss. I giggle, appreciating her vigor.   
  
However, I couldn’t lie, I myself was _very_ horny, feeling as how my underwear was quite wet. I hadn’t really realized it up to this point as I was so focused on pleasing Chloe, but I wanted fucked, and I wanted fucked _now._  
  
I pull Chloe into a hard kiss, which seems to take her by surprise. She immediately returns the favor, though, and invites her tongue into my mouth. I graciously accept, feeling my body getting hotter as her tongue intertwines with mine. Chloe pulls away from me, moving to tease my earlobe, biting at it.   
  
“ _Fuck_ Chloe, you know how that drives me crazy…” I mumble, moving my hands to Chloe’s hips, pulling her closer to me. It only makes her do worse, though as she nips her way down to my collarbone, looking up at me. I bite my lip, feeling my face getting hot. I _hated_ it when she looked at me like that, it drove me _wild._    
  
Before I can retort, I feel a sharp sting on my collarbone, causing me to cry out. Chloe pushes me up against the wall and gets to work on my breasts, taking a nipple between her teeth. She bites me ever so slightly, making me cry out and immediately sending goosebumps across my chest, making my nipples hard. Chloe encircles her tongue around my nipple, making sure to tease me nice and good. I feel her hands trying to pull off my underwear and I oblige, repositioning myself to help her out. As soon as she’s able, she tears my panties off, the cold air giving me a shock. She looks down at me and licks her lips, making sure to keep eye contact with me. I shudder in anticipation, wondering what she’s got planned for me.   
  
“Hey, baby…can I fuck you?”   
  
Chloe’s question catches me off guard. Did she really expect me to say _no_ to that?   
  
“Of course, Chloe. _Please_ do,” I tease her, spreading my legs. She smirks, moving to my side table.   
  
_Oh._  
  
She reaches into my drawer, fumbling around until finally, _aha._ She pulls out exactly what I expected – my blue, glass dildo. I shivered in anticipation, writhing, thinking about how she was about to _rail_ me.   
  
Chloe moves back to my bed, sitting by my pillows. She spreads her legs, patting the area in front of her, motioning for me. I pick up her cue, moving toward her, positioning myself so I was sitting in front of her, my back against her chest. Chloe clenches her thighs around me, giving me a squeeze. I spread my knees apart, beckoning her to touch me. She whispers sweet nothings to me, craning herself into my neck, her teeth grazing me. Her fingers start to trail down my body, dancing along my hips, trailing to my sex. She massages me with her forefingers, circling my clit. She dips a finger between my lips, teasing the tip of her finger on my opening.   
  
“Chloe…ah…that feels good…” I murmur, nuzzling my head into her chest, closing my eyes. She pushes her finger fully in and I feel myself clenching around her, shocks running through my body. I bite my lip and inhale sharply, holding my breath. Chloe kisses my neck as she starts to fuck me faster, making my knees spread a little further apart.   
  
Suddenly, I feel something _cold_ and I jolt in surprise, forgetting that Chloe had my toy.   
  
“Sorry, baby, didn’t mean to scare you…just meant to tease you…” Chloe whispers, teasing my pussy with the dildo. I gasp in surprise, pushing myself back toward her, my hands gripping the sheets. My legs spread further apart, inviting her. She rubs the head of the dildo against my clit, running her left hand along my thigh. I whimper, bucking my hips toward the dildo, giving myself more friction against it.   
  
“C-Chloe…go ahead…” I beg, trying to get her to fuck me. Chloe chuckles a little bit, digging her nails into my thigh.   
  
“Desperate, are we baby…? Imagine how you made _me_ feel, all tied up like that…” she teases, pushing the head of the dildo into me. I inhale sharply, shockwaves rolling through my body. Chloe teases me, easing the head in and out, getting me ready.   
  
“Damn, you’re hornier than I thought you were, you usually don’t warm up this fast,” Chloe purrs, suddenly sinking her teeth into my neck. I cry out and she pushes the dido in farther, and I realize it’s all the way inside me.   
  
“Ah…!” I cry out, feeling my body tense up. She slowly pushes in and out, spitting shocks that rock through my body, giving me goosebumps. She starts _actually_ fucking me, the dildo easing in and out of me now, with Chloe putting more force behind her hand. I whimper, pushing myself closer into her, huffing. Chloe kisses me hard and I hear a loud _smack_ followed by a sharp but _pleasing_ pain on my thigh, realizing that she slapped me.   
  
“Mm, _fuck_ Max…you’re _so_ tight…” Chloe mumbles, fucking me harder. It almost feels overwhelming every time she thrusts into me, tears rushing to my eyes. I’m in so much ecstasy that it feels like I can’t breathe, my chest tightening.   
  
“Oh, Chloe… _Chloe…_ ah…it feels…really good…ah… _god…_ ” I can’t help but cry out, feeling sweat beading on my brow. I can _hear_ her fucking me now, realizing just how much I was lusting for her. She smacks my thigh again, continuing to fuck me, making me cry out. As my pleasure _somehow_ continues to increase, I feel myself starting to buck my hips toward Chloe’s hand, trying to fuck myself. Chloe seems to take notice and fucks me as fast as she can, biting into my neck and digging her nails into my thigh.   
  
_“Fuck!!_ Chloe!! _Ah…!_ It feels s-so good…! Don’t…don’t stop!” I cry, feeling my eyes roll to the back of my head, and I’m unable to stop moaning. Chloe bites down _hard_ and digs her nails deep, the pain radiating through my body. That mixed her fucking me was almost becoming _too_ much, and I could feel myself nearing the edge, my muscles tightening and pleasure soaring through me.   
  
“ _God_ Chloe…I’m…I’m gonna…I’m gonna come…I’m gonna come…” I huff, feeling my body start to arch upwards.   
  
“ _Come_ Max, come for me…” Chloe teases me, slowing down and fucking me _hard._ I can feel _all_ of the intricacies that cover the dildo as they graze my flesh, finally pushing me over the edge.   
  
“Chloe, I’m coming!! _I’m coming_ …!!! A-Aaahh…!!” I can’t hold back and I cry out, relishing in absolute ecstasy, feeling myself coming _hard._ I exhale sharply, feeling Chloe ease the dildo out of me slowly, gasping when I feel it exit me. I sigh, collapsing into Chloe’s arms, trying to catch my breath. I hear Chloe quietly sucking on something, a small _mm_ escaping her mouth.   
  
“Damn, Max, that was _good._ Really fucking good,” Chloe sighs, letting the toy drop to the floor. She wraps her arms around me, kissing me on top of my head. I giggle, nestling my head into her chest.   
  
“Yeah…I’m not going to disagree with you there,” I murmur, smiling to myself. Chloe rubs my back, relaxing me.   
  
“Hey, next time you’re gonna be the one wrapped up, because that was _torture._ All I wanted to do was touch you, and I couldn’t!!” Chloe whines, pouting. I laugh, appreciating her jest.   
  
“Well, that’s kind of the _point,_ baby,” I tease her, running my fingers down her arm.   
  
“Next time, Max,” Chloe says with severity, exciting me. I giggle and kiss her, nestling back into her body, closing my eyes.   
  
“Alright, Chloe. Next time.”


End file.
